Betrayal
by lpsamazin320
Summary: Sandstorm has supposedly murdered Firestar, and now she is banished from the clan. Will she prove that she is innocent, or will she live outside of the clan for eternity?
1. Banished

Graystripe let out a small laugh as his friend, Firestar, was writhing around on the ground, claw marks all over his body. Firestar whispered, "Graystripe... How could you do this?"

Graystripe replied, "From the moment we became friends, Firestar, or should I say, Rusty,"

Firestar flinched when Graystripe used his kittypet name.

Graystripe continued, "I was planning all along to do this. I was always trying to impress Bluestar, but Tigerclaw murdered her... I've always wanted to be a leader, but nobody really paid attention to me... You fell right into my trap. I knew that you would sometime become leader, and make me your deputy right away. Now, when you are supposedly 'killed by Sandstorm,' your own mate, she will be punished. Nobody will know, Firestar. Trust no one."

Firestar listened to intently, and he weakly got up after. Graystripe lunged at him. Firestar tried to step away, but Graystripe was too quick. Firestar was pinned down. Graystripe raked his claws on Firestar's belly, and blood flowed onto the floor. Firestar grimaced, "Graystripe... You betrayed me... And I... I will never forgive you for that..."

Firestar closed his eyes, and his body became cold.

Graystripe let out a loud wail at dawn. The whole clan woke up to see what had happened. Graystripe stuttered, "F-Firestar is dead!"

All the clan cats gasped as they scrambled to see Firestar. Sandstorm was the first one who went to see Firestar. Graystripe yowled, "Sandstorm! Stop!"

Sandstorm skidded to a halt and the clan turned to watch her. Graystripe said, "Sandstorm murdered Firestar! I saw her!"

The clan muttered, and they didn't believe Sandstorm would murder her. Graystripe said, "W-when I woke up... S-sandstorm's scent was fresh! Right next to Firestar's den! Also... W-what is that scarlet color on Sandstorm's fur?"

Sandstorm looked at her flank, and it was soaked with Firestar's blood. Every cat gasped and started to shriek. Graystripe hissed, "Sandstorm... How could you?"

Sandstorm shouted, "I never went close to Firestar's den! I was sleeping through the night!"

Graystripe yelled, "Nobody will believe you, Sandstorm... Traitor!"

Every cat hushed him. Brambleclaw said, "Sandstorm, I thought you were loyal to your clan."

Sandstorm said, "But... But I didn't do it!"

Graystripe lunged at Sandstorm and slammed her against a tree. All the warriors gasped at his ferocity, and they felt sympathy for Sandstorm at once. But all that sympathy disappeared once they remembered the crime that she had committed. Sandstorm saw the whole clan rushing at her, and she struggled to get out of the huge mass of fur and claws. She even saw Squirrelpaw, her own daughter, trying to kill her just like the rest of the clan. After all warriors lost interest in trying to claw her fur off, Graystripe walked up to Sandstorm and smirked.

Sandstorm hissed quietly, "This was all your plan, Graystripe... I thought you were Firestar's friend."

Graystripe laughed, "Please! He acts like a kittypet! He's still so gentle. He never tries to fight!"

Graystripe then pushed Sandstorm out of the cave entrance and grinned, "You are banished. Don't come back to this camp or else you will pay..."

Graystripe turned around with his tail up and walked away.

Sandstorm buried her head in her paws and tears dropped down onto the ground.


	2. The Message

Flight of the Snowy Owl:  
Thanks! This is my first Warriors fanficion, so that means a lot to me!

EmberskyofShadowclan:  
Wow, thanks! That chapter was unusually short, but this one will be longer.

princesslolitatheorca654:

Thanks...?

Sandstorm was still sitting at the entrance of the camp. Graystripe padded to her and growled, "You're still here? You're just like an annoying tick."

Graystripe clawed Sandstorm and she winced. She tried to retaliate, and she lunged at Graystripe's neck. He kicked her with his hind legs and she flew to the ground. She got up and hissed. Gore was trailing down her face. Graystripe said, "Get out."

Sandstorm growled quietly. She stalked away from the camp.

Sandstorm was walking along slowly. It just rained last night, so it the mud clung to Sandstorm's paws. She had to find a good shelter, or else she would never survive to redeem herself, even though she never committed a crime. Her tail drooped down. Firestar's face was swarming her thoughts. Then, the thoughts of Firestar was pushed away by Graystripe. All she could think about now was Graystripe's laughing face, the clan attacking her, and... Firestar dead. She yowled into the air and curled into a ball. Sandstorm unsheathed her claws and clawed at her ears. She just wanted Firestar to come back. Her chest heaved up and down. The thoughts of her mate being killed by his own friend was too much to bear. She sobbed. The blood mixed with the tears on her face. Her efforts to forget all the horrible memories made her drift asleep.

Sandstorm was jolted awake by a voice calling her name. "Sandstorm... Sandstorm..." It said.

She got up from her resting spot, and started running towards the voice. It sounded vaguely like Firestar. She saw him in the distance. She ran towards him, but the closer she got, the further he went away. Suddenly, the smiling face of Firestar turned into the dark face of Graystripe. He growled in a huge voice, making the earth rumble beneath Sandstorm. Graystripe was ten times big as Sharptooth, the lion that Squirrelflight had told Sandstorm about. His claws could've been badgers, and his teeth were as big as greyhounds. He grabbed Sandstorm and threw her into the distance. While she was soaring in the air, the whole forest was scrambling away from Graystripe.

Sandstorm once again jolted awake. She said, "It was just a dream... Just... a... dream... that was a nightmare..."

Even so, there was a small voice in her head that said, "You know very well that it was not a dream, but a message from Starclan."

She shook the thought away. Sandstorm's stomach growled. She forgot that she didn't eat any fresh-kill in the morning, since the clan banished her. She thought of where to stay, then she remembered that Barley and Ravenpaw were staying at a barn. They had plenty of plump mice there, and they would be happy to let in a friend.

Sandstorm padded in the direction of the abandoned barn. She saw it in the distance. She ran to it. She glanced in, and saw Barley and Ravenpaw glutting themselves on mice. There was a huge pile of them. Ravenpaw said with a full mouth, "Hi Sandstorm! What are you doing here?"

She hissed, "Banished from the clan."

Barley spit out the mouse he had in his mouth. He screeched, "WHAT?! Banished?!"

"I so called 'killed' Firestar, but Graystripe did it, and he blamed me," Sandstorm said, saying "Graystripe" with disgust.

Ravenpaw said, "Graystripe? But wasn't Graystripe best friends with Firestar?"

Sandstorm replied, "That's what I thought, but Betrayal can lie in any cat's heart.


	3. Flaming Star

Flight of the Snowy Owl:  
Yep, spent a lot of time trying to figure out a nice ending for that chapter :)

Poppyflower of Stormclan:

Yeah. Stay tuned to see what happens to her! XD

EmberskyofShadowclan:  
Thanks for the support! I'm still really bad at grammar in real life, though...

You guys can also leave suggestions/ requests in the comments, too!

Graystar frowned with dissatisfaction while he watched the camp walk around with unease, expecting something scary or evil to pop up any second. How did Firestar get these mouse-brained cats to stay calm?

Graystar heard a rustle from outside the camp. He walked outside to see what it was. He said, "Ravenpaw! What a pleasant surprise."

Ravenpaw didn't smile. He said sternly, "Did Firestar really die?"

Graystar said, "Yes. It's very sad. Sandstorm was the one. His own mate, how sad."

Ravenpaw ignored that and said, "Come to the barn with me. Somebody wants to talk to you."

Graystar followed Ravenpaw to the abandoned barn. Sandstorm was sitting on a pile of hay. She narrowed her eyes and hissed at Graystar. Sandstorm growled, "Ravenpaw... Why did you bring Graystripe here?"

Graystar said, "It's GraySTAR now, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm yowled, "I don't care, I would rather call you Graykit!"

Graystar ignored the comment. Barley barged in, "We brought Graystripe here so you guys can talk about your problems."

Sandstorm hissed quietly, "I will never forgive Graystripe for killing Firestar..."

She threw herself at Graystar. He sidestepped it, but Sandstorm raked her claws down his side. He yowled and lunged at Sandstorm himself. Gore was staining the hay in the barn. Sandstorm clawed Graystar's face, and he retaliated by throwing Sandstorm against the barn walls. She wiped blood off of her face. She hissed and darted under Graystar, but he kicked Sandstorm's face. She backed away. Blood was clotting her eyes. Sandstorm fell onto the floor with a dull thud. Gore was trailing onto the floor. Barley and Ravenpaw were staring in silence. Graystar started to smile, then he grinned in satisfaction. Barley and Ravenpaw ran out of the barn when Graystar whipped around and faced them with wide eyes and a sinister smile. He padded to Sandstorm's body. Sandstorm was breathing in small, shallow breaths. Graystar whispered in her ear, "Remember this when you try to come to camp again."

He walked away.

Sandstorm pushed herself up. She looked at her paws. Her paws were caked with blood and mud from the barn, and her claws were literally red. She looked at herself in a shard of glass. Her face had a huge gash where Graystripe kicked it. Her back was bleeding from the impact of the barn wall. She sat down. This must've been Starclan's message. _  
_

She had spend a lot of time trying to figure out what it meant, and that was it?

Sandstorm settled down. She fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Sandstorm woke up, but she was in Thunderclan camp. She thought, _Must be another message from Starclan._

She saw Firestar at her side. The whole camp was in confusion, and Graystar was in the middle of it. Firestar turned to Sandstorm._  
_

"Destruction is falling over the clans.

The one who can stop all of it

is the cat of sand.

The stone cat

Brings doom for all."

Sandstorm woke up. Barley was standing above her. He had a bundle of herbs in his mouth. Sandstorm asked, "W-where did you get those?"

Barley said, "From the Thunderclan medicine cat. I just said Ravenpaw was in a fight with a badger. Let's see... What did they tell me to do again?"

Barley muttered to himself as he rubbed herbs into Sandstorm's wounds. She thought about the "prophecy" Firestar had said. The cat of sand must be her. The stone cat is probably Graystripe. How is Graystripe killing Firestar bringing havoc for all of the clans? And how could she stop it if she didn't know what it was? Also, the words didn't even rhyme!

Sandstorm pushed the thought away. Barley wrapped cobwebs around Sandstorm's wounds. He said, "Sandstorm? A-are you ok?"

Sandstorm had a far-away look in her eyes. Sandstorm replied, "H-huh?! Oh.. Yeah..."

Sandstorm rested her head on her paws. Ravenpaw pushed a plump mouse towards her. She glanced at it. She pushed it away. Ravenpaw said, "Eat it. You need energy."

Sandstorm said with sadness, "For what? I don't want to stay in this cruel world anymore... Ravenpaw, just throw me out. I just want to slowly starve to death."

Ravenpaw replied, "I understand." 

Sandstorm turned away. "No you don't."

Ravenpaw said, "Remember when Redtail died? If I told Bluestar, Tigerclaw would've killed me."

Sandstorm cried, "But that's not the same! The whole clan believes _**I**_ killed Firestar! Graystripe convinced them all! Firestar is already dead..."

Ravenpaw curled up next to Sandstorm. He said, "I'll still be here for you, Sandstorm. I knew you when you were only an apprentice." 

Sandstorm buried her head in Ravenpaw's shoulder. Moonlight shone through the barn doors. Ravenpaw looked up at the sky. He saw a flamed-colored star glowing. A twinkle appeared in his eyes.


	4. Now Taking Requests!

EmberskyofShadowclan:

Graystripe is mad at you now XD

This isn't a real chapter, because I'm running out of ideas. Please leave suggestions!

PLEASEEEEEEE!


	5. Corrupted

Sandstorm opened her eyes, squinting in the light. It was already early afternoon. She must have overslept. Ravenpaw looked in through the barn door. "Hi Sandstorm! Looks like you had a good night's sleep."

Sandstorm pushed herself up. A mouse was in front of her. She forced it down and pushed the remains away. Sandstorm padded outside. Her body was still aching from the fight with Graystripe. Sandstorm said to Ravenpaw, "Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw replied, "Yes?"

Sandstorm hesitated, but then said, "I think I got a prophecy from Firestar."

Ravenpaw said, "What did he say?"

Sandstorm replied, "He said something about Graystripe causing doom for all the clans, and I can stop all of it or something."

Ravenpaw said with doubt, "But... Why is he causing doom for all the clans?"

Sandstorm shook her head. "I don't know."

Ravenpaw said, "Sandstorm, I-"

Suddenly, Tallstar burst out from behind a tree. He exclaimed, "Graystripe is trying to take over our territory!"

Ravenpaw said, "That's how!"

Ravenpaw and Sandstorm dashed after Tallstar, who was much more faster than they were. Thunderclan was attacking Windclan camp. They were stealing prey, destroying dens, and then Sandstorm saw that Graystripe had a queen and her kits cornered. She dashed over to him, then threw him against the floor. He got up and snarled at Sandstorm. He lunged at her, and he managed to reopen her wounds. Graystripe bounded away from the queen. Sandstorm helped her up. She was shaking violently. Sandstorm urged, "Get your kits to a safe place."

Sandstorm stared at the clan at horror. They were helping Graystripe destroy Windclan. Graystripe laughed, "Soon we will gain control of _**ALL**_ the clans! Not even Starclan will be able to stop us!"

Windclan warriors and apprentices were desperately fighting for their camp, while elders, queens, and kits were urged to go shelter somewhere safer. Ravenpaw was helping to lead the weaker ones to safety. Barley had joined the fight. Sandstorm spotted Squirrelpaw, her own daughter, destroying a den. She whispered, "Oh Squirrelpaw... What has Graystripe done to you?"

Tallstar leapt to where Sandstorm stood. He whispered with fear, "Where is Firestar?"

Sandstorm growled, "Graystripe killed him. My former clan is being corrupted."


	6. Confessions

This will be an unusually short chapter, so brace yourselves. XP

Sandstorm sat down in front of Ravenpaw. He prodded the ground nerously. Sandstorm asked, "What did you want to tell me, Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw hesitated, then he said, "I know that you were mates with Firestar, but..."

Sandstorm knew what he was going to ask.

Ravenpaw blurted after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, "IkindoflikedyouwhenIfirstmetyoubutnowIlikeyouevenmoreforsomereasonandI

kindofwanttobeyourmateIdon'tknowifyouwanttobbutIwantto"

Sandstorm understood.

(This is a trilogy, the next book will be out soon. I will create a new chapter to announce the new book.)


End file.
